1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical fixation and, more particularly, to knotless tissue fixation using a chain-like serial suture loop construct.
2. Description of the Related Art
Securing suture during surgery can be difficult and demanding. Various suture constructs have been developed in an effort to avoid the need to tie knots in suture, particularly during arthroscopic surgery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,017 to Thal discloses tissue fixation using a free-standing continuous suture loop snagged by an anchoring device. While it appears that tissue can be bound to bone according to the Thal teachings, it is not evident how to accomplish in situ surgical refinements such as adjustment of the loop length or tension on the repaired tissue. Technology for knotless tissue fixation would benefit from further development.